A Friend
by AnimeHannah
Summary: One I can fall in love with... One who loves me, no matter how weak I am... One I can trust... [This is my first story, please tell me how I did](Disclaimer:I do not own YuGiOh or the song lyrics I Can Just Be Me by Laura Story. Also, Warning: Implied yaoi, implied future Puzzleshipping)


_I've been doing all that I can_

_To hold it all together piece by piece._

_I've been feeling like a failure,_

_Trying to be braver than I could ever be,_

_It's just not me._

Anno...my name is Yugi Mouto. I'm 14 years old. I live with my Jii-chan in a game shop called the Kame Game Shop. I don't see my parents, they're gone, as they should be. I have, to date, one friend, if you can even call her that. She comes and goes when she feels like it. Yeah, you can say she's not best friend material, but I can live with it. Not much for me to do about it anyways. To be blunt, my life sucks at the moment, but i hope I get my wish.

_So be my healer,_

_Be my comfort,_

_Be my peace._

_Cause i can be broken,_

_I can be needy._

_Lord i need you now to be..._

Oh! I didn't tell you about my puzzle, did I? Well, it's called the Sennen Puzzle, and I started it when I was about 7 years old. Jii-chan told me that I can make a wish on it, and that no one has solved it. I've been wishing for better friends. Ones who won't betray me, ones I won't betray.

**...I don't think my wish will come true...**

_Be my God, so I can just be me._

_**Month Later**_

Life sucks. Everyone at school seems to hate me, I swear! Ushio and his gang of apes beat me up everyday after school, and I don't think I can take it any longer! Today, he wanted me to pay him 200 thousand yen. I can't pay that! I don't have enough allowance for that...anno... I'm almost done with the puzzle... still don't think I will get my wish...

**...but I can dream, can't I?...**

_I've been living like an orphan,_

_Trying to belong here,_

_But it's just not my home._

_I've been holding on so tightly,_

_To all the things that I think,_

_That satisfy my soul._

_But I'm letting go._

**_A Week Later_**

_So be my father,_

_My mighty warrior,_

_Be my king._

_Cause I can be scattered,_

_Frail and shattered,_

I didnt mean too! I just...I was upset because Ushio has been beating me black and blue. I had to lie to Jii-chan about how i broke my nose. I was really curious if cutting actually works the way people say it does, but... I didnt mean too! When i was about to cut, I decided last second to chicken out, but my Jii-chan called at that second and he startled me! My hand went down, and I cut my wrist! I really didn't mean too...

_Lord I need you now to be..._

_Be my God,_

_So I can just be me..._

**...But it does feel good...**

_Cause I was lost,_

_In this dark world._

_Til I was finally found in you._

**_Another Week Later_**

The puzzle is almost finished... I guess. I'm still cutting, and somehow Jii-chan hasn't noticed, don't know how I managed to hide the scars...

_So now I'm needing,_

_ Desperately pleading..._

_Oh Lord be all to me!_

**_Click!_**

Oh, so thats how it goes... I'm still doubting that my wish will come true, pretty sure its just a myth Jii-chan made up...

_Be my savior,_

_Be my lifeline,_

_Won't you be my everything?_

**_Click!_**

Oh... a few more pieces and I'm finished...

**Click!**

**Click!**

**Clank!**

...Woops...

**Click!**

There we go... I just had to turn it a millimeter...

**_Click!_**

_Cause I'm so tired of trying to be someone,_

_ I was never meant to be._

**...**

**...The last piece...**

** ...Should I make my wish?...**

_Be my God..._

** ...Yeah, I'll make my wish...**

_ Please be my God..._

** ...Even if it doesn't come true...**

_Be my God,_

** ...I can say I tried...**

_ So I can just be me._

**...I wish for a true friend...**

** ...One who I can talk to...**

** ...One who makes me laugh...**

** ...One...**

** ...One whom I can fall in love with...**

** ...One who loves me back, no matter how weak I am...**

** ...One I can trust...**

_ So I can just be me..._

** ...**

_** Click!**_

A bright light flashed, and I had to cover my eyes.

Before I could look up...

** ...I saw darkness...**

_ I can just be me._


End file.
